


Stay With Me

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, eruri - Freeform, implied titan!erwin, snk chapter 80 feelsish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of chapter 80, Erwin lays broken in the battlefield. Will Levi get to him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the ["the way you said 'i love you'" list on Tumblr](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, even though it sucks ass.
> 
> My tumblr [ commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)

When the rocks hit Erwin, he didn’t even remember falling off his horse and hitting the hard ground. The only thing he remembered was the pain and the strong smell of his blood. He felt blood trickle down his face from the gash where he was struck in the head. Surrounding the gash was a large bruise. His side and chest were soaked in blood and every time he tried to breath through his mouth, there was a gurgling noise. He knew he wasn’t going to survive much longer. The force of the rocks that had been thrown caused too much internal damage.

As the time seemed to drag on, Erwin didn’t even notice the voice screaming his name. His mind was swimming in thoughts: his childhood, his graduation from the cadets, joining the survey corps, the teeth that bit down on his right arm, _Levi…_

_Levi._

And suddenly he was there, on his knees, gray eyes as frantic as they ever could be. “Erwin! Shit, no. No,” Levi mumbled and as gentle and careful as he could, held Erwin in his arms.

Erwin fought to keep his exhausted blue eyes opened; they became more and more lifeless as time went on. He parted his dry, cracked lips and tried to speak, only to be interrupted by a violent cough that racked his body. Blood flew from his mouth and splattered on Levi’s jacket. Erwin breathed heavily, lips now stained with blood.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes, old man. Do you hear me?” Levi demanded, his voice laced with fear. Tears, genuine tears, entered his eyes.

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice as barely a whisper. Slowly, his arm raised. It shook with exhaustion. His fingers gripped at Levi’s jacket sleeve. His eyes grew heavier and heavier. He didn’t even notice the tears that dripped down his face, mixing with the blood to create bloodstained tears. He let out a weak sob. “Don’t… leave me.”

Levi’s shoulders quivered at that and he sniffled. He looked at Erwin, his beautiful face. His hand slowly reached out and cupped one of Erwin’s cheeks.

“P-Please don’t… l-leave me,” Erwin whispered and swallowed hard. All he could taste was iron. He started to shiver. “I love you. D-Don’t go.”  
Levi squeezed his eyes shut just as his own tears started to fall. “I love you too, E-Erwin,” he said. His voice shook. Levi gently lowered the shivering man’s torso back into the bloody grass.

“D-Don’t leave me! Please!” Erwin begged and coughed hard again. He tensed in pain but the shaking continued. His eyes started to close slowly. “Please.”

Levi reached into his jacket and pulled out the small case that contained the syringe, the syringe that he was entrusted with. His fingers fumbled with the lid for a few moments until it was off. The syringe was like a dead weight in his hand as he gripped it. He had to save him. He lost Isabel, Farlan, and his squad. He wasn’t going to lose Erwin too.

And with that, he stuck the needle into Erwin’s arm and pressed the plunger. Once it was dispersed, he took it out and quickly stepped back. If everything went as Levi truly hoped, Erwin would come back. If not, the man would never come back. He needed him back. He needed him to be alive. Humanity needed him to be alive.

The raven haired man wiped at his eyes and threw the syringe into the grass and had to make his retreat. Who knew how mindless and dangerous Erwin would become if it worked.

_Don’t leave me._

_Please._

He thought he heard the roar of a titan off in the distance. He didn't know if it was real or if he finally lost his mind.

_Please…_


End file.
